


"Threesome for Two" or "How to Defile Your Fortress"

by Xenjiri



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boundaries, Dating Supergirl, F/F, Fortress of Solitude, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, Not Canon Compliant, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenjiri/pseuds/Xenjiri
Summary: Lena had once idly thought of running the calculations of just how much sooner she and Kara likely would have been together if it hadn’t been for interruptions from Alex and the over present DEO. It seemed every time they were starting to initiate real and honest conversations, or at least be on the cusp of making out like horny bandits, Kara would invariably stiffen up and stammer the need to leave…”to help her sister.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 160





	1. "Arrivals" or "Necessary Conversations"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was crazy, it was bonkers, it was most likely not going to work, but Lena couldn’t stop her stomach from flipping as she and Supergirl touched down at the Fortress of Solitude. She had been there only once before as Kara had needed her help for some problem or another with the DEO. They had gone in, gotten some weird little Kryptonian macguffin, Kara had had to use the matrix chamber to repair some of her damaged cells and they were out.

It was crazy, it was bonkers, it was most likely not going to work, but Lena couldn’t stop her stomach from flipping as she and Supergirl touched down at the Fortress of Solitude. She had been there only once before as Kara had needed her help for some problem or another with the DEO. They had gone in, gotten some weird little Kryptonian macguffin, Kara had had to use the matrix chamber to repair some of her damaged cells and they were out. 

Lena had viewed the fortress then with a dispassionate eye, taking in the giant crystal pillars thrusting upward at odd angles, the icy hues, the oddball sculptures (the figures of Ma and Pa El that didn’t even remotely go with the spartan crystal aesthetic) and marveling at the construction. She wondered what the history and make up of Krypton had been that their architecture had evolved into something so unique and extreme and if the ethos of `function creates form’ applied even remotely with Kryptonian aesthetic. The place was certainly striking but utterly foreign and literally alien to Lena. 

This was before they’d gotten their heads screwed on straight and decided they were ridiculously in love and they should probably admit that to themselves and each other and spare all their friends the unnecessary drama.  
So yeah, she’d been here before but now as she stepped across the giant threshold, she took in the edifice with new eyes. This time she tried to view the place how Kara viewed it. Now she found the edifice not just beautiful but holy. The clean, pure lines of the majestic pillar crystals that vaulted upwards, the muted lighting that came from uncertain light sources, even the way the sound seemed to echo once and then be swallowed in the vastness of the Fortress all leant to the feeling of quiet sanctuary. As Kara looked back at her smiling, her fingers tangled in Lena’s and her blue eyes shimmering in the lights of her ancestral home, Lena felt she should fall to her knees. It wasn’t a fortress so much as it was a temple. 

Pity she was about to defile it. Well. Both of them were, if all went according to plan…a plan she couldn’t quite believe she’d gotten Kara to listen through, must less agree. For someone who was absolutely amazing in bed with a curious earnestness and stamina for days, Kara was easily embarrassed discussing sex outside of the actual bed. She was working on it however and Lena was enjoying working with her.  
She had flushed, she had stammered, she had expressed some dubiousness as to whether or not such a thing was even possible and no, she was most certainly NOT going to ask Clark but in the end, to very much Lena’s surprise, Kara had agreed to give it a go.

Lena couldn’t help but heave a sigh of relief as she had watched Kara tell Alex not only was she not going to be on call, she was going to be absolutely and thoroughly unavailable for the next few days. The DEO could just deal.  
For good measure Kara had removed her earpiece and pointedly put it on the desk next to her sister who sat dumbfounded. Alex gave a quick glance over at Lena who was doing her best `bitch power’ mode as she stared resolutely back, her left eyebrow shooting up to the heavens. Alex had swept up the earpiece and had given Kara and Lena a curt nod. 

Lena loved Alex…or at least she knew that Kara did but there were plenty of times when she had had to grind her teeth in frustration at the constant interruptions the DEO had made on Supergirl. It was a wonder that such a being named `Kara Danvers’ had even remotely existed.

Lena had once idly thought of running the calculations of just how much sooner she and Kara likely would have been together if it hadn’t been for interruptions from Alex and the over present DEO. It seemed every time they were starting to be having real and honest conversations, or at least be on the cusp of making out like horny bandits, Kara would invariably stiffen up and stammer the need to leave…”to help her sister.”

Before she had figured out Kara was Supergirl, Lena had thought that Kara and Alex had had incredibly messed up boundary issues. Now that she was fully in the loop, she felt her initial impression was 100% on the money.  
It wasn’t just conversations that Kara would pull away from to go help at the DEO. Now it seemed to be so much worse. Kara had abruptly left during quiet dinners with the two of them or had been summoned away during fancy dress up parties Lena had needed to host but now Kara had started to leave her during their most intimate moments. 

Once Kara had left her pressed up fully naked against the glass of her office at L Corp, sweaty and gasping and on the cusp of a brain shattering orgasm. Lena had been dazed looking out at the flickering lights of the city while Kara had been railing her from behind. Just before her brain had exploded in desperate pleasure, she had felt the tell tale stiffen behind her and Kara pulling away muttering her apologies.

“No.” Lena had moaned. “No no no no no no…”

“I’m sorry,” Kara had mumbled… “The DEO says…” She may have said more but all Lena could really remember was the quickly muttered apology followed by a familiar whoosh. Kara zipped into her uniform as she took to the skies from the office balcony leaving only the snap and crack of her cape in its wake.

When Kara had showed up at Lena’s penthouse much, much later that evening, shaking alien guts from her sodden hair and dripping entrails onto Lena’s pristine marble floor Lena had merely pointed in the direction of the shower .  
“I’m so sorry, Lena,” Kara had begun as they sat across from Lena’s dining room table. Lena was in her cream silk pajamas and bathrobe, deciding that this was a conversation she needed to look together for but still approachable. She needed Kara to listen, really listen and a power suit would have been inappropriate but an old MIT sweatshirt and plaid flannel pajamas, well, she needed Kara to take her seriously.

Kara on the other hand was wearing that exact outfit, her hair still damp and now smelling much more pleasantly like vanilla and a hint of sandalwood. Still, Lena wasn’t going to be distracted by a warm sweet smelling Kara who dressed in her clothes and looked at her earnestly over her glasses. Not yet at any rate.  
Lena had gone through a few glasses of wine and had another one next to her to help steady her nerves. She couldn’t do much about her thudding heart however and knowing Kara could hear it didn’t help matters. Before she could say anything though, Kara had begun to desperately explain.

“A Xygorgil had started to spawn and nobody could have predicted what their physiology would do in this atmosphere…so you can imagine what…”

“Kara” Lena had said.

“I mean, it started multiplying, Lena. Multiplying! And you wouldn’t believe…”

“Kara.” Lena said sharply. “We need to talk. Or, at least I need to and you need to listen.”

Startled, Kara sat back, her mouth slowly closing, looking carefully at Lena. 

Lena leaned forward and removed Kara’s glasses setting them carefully next to her. She wasn’t sure just how much Kara relied on them, not so much as a disguise or even as a filter to deal with the extraneous noise and light spectri her extra senses inflicted on her but as a shield against the outside roiling world. Still, for tonight, Lena needed her full present. Not just Danvers, not Supergirl, not Zor-El…the whole…whoever she was and glasses were not necessary for the conversation.

“Kara,” Lena began, choosing her words as carefully as she could. “I get that you are who you are. I do. It’s not unlike being married to a doctor, I suppose. I understand that your call is to help people and protect and defend them…and do the things nobody else can do. I understand there will be times you have to go. I understand there is always going to be a need for Supergirl.” She leveled her green gaze at Kara’s blue one.

Kara nodded slowly, her eyes fixed back on Lena’s, so different without the glasses between them. It really was a curious thing. 

“One of the things I love about you is your willingness to help others. You stop everything to help someone…and usually it’s someone you don’t even know. You would literally move a mountain for someone if the need required. I see how much you do for others and how hard you work and how much you give and give and give…but darling, I want you to consider…really consider … that the time you spend as `just Kara’ is important as well. You need to carve out time for her as jealously as you would if you were doing something for someone else.”

Kara looked down at her hands which were now starting to clench and fidget. Lena saw the motion and reached out to cover them with her own.

“If you give all of yourself away, you’ll have nothing left. You put all of your needs aside for everyone and everything except Kara Danvers. You don’t take care of what YOU need…and Kara, sometimes that means you're not taking care of your own relationships and the people you love. Kara, sometimes that means ME.” 

Kara looked up swiftly.

“That’s not true, Lena…not with you…you’re the most important person in the world to me…I mean…”

“Kara,” said Lena firmly, “You have chosen them over us. Repeatedly. You have left in the middle of a nice dinner…a dinner I had to radically rearrange my schedule for …merely because an ambulance went by. You’ve left in the middle of me of a gala while I was introducing you to someone as my girlfriend.”

Kara winced and sat quietly, her eyes still searching Lena’s. 

Lena took another sip and smiled at the stricken Kryptonian to lighten the mood. “Sometimes Kara, you have to let the world keep turning and trust we puny humans can take care of ourselves for a bit. Yeah we’re sticky and messy but we’ve managed to not totally annihilate ourselves well before you and your cousin got here. You need to check your priorities a bit.”

Kara laughed for a moment. “Okay, yeah…but…”

Lena put the glass down and leaned in for the kill.

“Kara Zor-El Danvers, …tonight you left me naked and on the cusp of an orgasm AGAINST MY WINDOW…because the DEO called.”

Kara’s mouth opened and closed like a dazed goldfish.

Lena gestured around her.

“Where are we right now, Kara?”

“Um…your penthouse.”

“That’s right. Are we naked and sweaty and enjoying each other in my office?”

“Well, no, but…”

“No. It’s hours and hours later and we’re in my penthouse. I had to pick myself off the floor of my office, get dressed, summon a car, come home and get showered before you finally showed up. Those are a lot of steps between “almost orgasm’ and NOW, Kara. I’ve had a lot of time to think about what’s happened in between then and now. There is no way you had the full details from the DEO before you left. You left because they called.”

“Okay, but tonight I really was needed, Lena! Like I said, there was a Xygorgil and, boy, you don’t want to see what happens when one is about to spawn and has had the wrong thing to drink. See, they have the ability to digest like…almost anything…which means this one was gainfully employed at the city dump…it’s actually really incredible Lena, if we could study what makes up their stomach acids and how it converts to useable energy…you could figure something useful out because you're a genius, but they think it was this weird combination of some illegally disposed chemicals of and swill from some carnival dumpsters that caused it to…”

“Was a problem only you could handle?”

“Well, yeah, I mean, Lena, didn’t you see anything on the news? It was starting to double in size every hour which at first wasn’t bad because boy, did it eat a lot of stuff at the dump, but then it had all this excess energy it didn’t know what to do with and I mean…who would guess it would start spawning! That’s not exactly the right word for it though…it was more like...pouring out secretions that were looking to be fertilized… like…oh man, it was like… budding off sperm maybe? Pretty gross…anyway…” Kara realized she had been babbling again trying to explain what she’d been doing that night and caught herself. “Yes. Yes, it was something only I could have handled.”

“Was it though?”

Kara blinked and then looked at Lena quizzically. “Well, yeah, I mean. Xygorgil. Spawning!”

“But did you ask what the problem was when they called?”

"Um. No."

"Was it something that could be handled by say...Superman?"

Kara’s mouth opened.

“Or J’onn? My gosh, he's nearly as strong, just as indestructible and, correct me if I'm wrong...he can fly too, right? Oh and he has the ability to *read minds?* Is there a reason you're the one they're always calling?”

Kara’s mouth stayed open.

“I’m not saying tonight wasn’t important…it sounds like it was, but Kara, the DEO needs to be able to figure out what to do without you. Aren’t you the one who told me when you were introduced to this organization, they told you not only were you unnecessary but to go home and stay out of things? What on earth would happen to an entire government organization…that the public doesn’t even know about…don’t get me started on that…but what would they do without you? They snap their fingers and you drop everything for an organization that used Kryptonite to SHOOT YOU OUT OF THE SKY.”

Lena softened.

“Darling, all I am saying is you need to make sure you have some non negotiable `human time.’ You need to have a life so you feel like the rest of ours are worth defending.”  
Kara’s mouth closed and her face shifted with a number of conflicting emotions before settling on one that spoke of quiet resolve. “I’ll talk with Alex.” 

That had been a few weeks ago and while the situation hadn’t entirely fixed itself, it had gotten better. Kara was still like a golden retriever seeing a ball, instantly on alert and ready every time she heard an alarm or siren but Lena was working with her on identifying priority levels. Sure, go ahead and stop a random mugging if she’s on general patrol. Don’t stop in the middle of sex because some moron thinks it’s a good idea to do a smash and grab at a pawn store. 

“Kara,” Lena had mouthed at her neck after a siren had gone by “Let the police do their jobs.”

When she felt Kara still wasn’t relaxing back into things she moved up to look at Kara’s face.

“Can you hear what the problem is?”

Kara looked at her and then her face took on that distant expression as she used her super hearing to determine the nature of the alarm.

“Car accident…a few miles away.”

“Are the emergency responders are going to be able to handle things?”

“…yes. I think so. Yes.”

“Is your presence absolutely necessary.”

There was another pause and then Kara seemed to relax a bit. “I mean, I could… no. No, it’s not.”

“Okay. Now…do you remember where we were?”

Lena moved her hand from Kara’s right breast and downward, making sure to drag her nails horizontally and back across Kara’s inhuman abs. She didn’t know why it was such an effective technique with someone who was literally bulletproof but it never failed to make Kara gasp and squirm at the sensation. She continued moving her hand a little more south through short cropped curls (some day she’d have to ask Kara how she handled that, but not right now!) and into a hot ocean of slick. Her thumb rubbed against the slippery nub while her two middle fingers slipped home and curled into the now gasping Kryptonian. 

Kara’s body had bent like a bow and Lena captured her mouth with her own, convinced she had brought Kara back to the tiny world of the two of them and the sprawling bed.

“That’s it. Be here with me. Good girl. So good.” 

When Kara later flipped her over and laved her tongue down Lena’s body as she headed for her own destination, Lena figured the lessons of being present were finally starting to be learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipping my toe into the world of fanfic writing. Because I don't have enough going on in my life. You understand.
> 
> Still, Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers are interesting to me. I hope this is interesting to you too. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are love and much appreciated.


	2. "Flights and Conversations" or "Power Imbalances"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kara had slowed to a gentle stop then, waiting until Lena relaxed and finally opened her eyes. She fought against the instinct to shut them tightly again. The enormity of the sky was too big, too much. "

Lena looked up at the giant pillars of icy crystal looming above them, the colors glowing and pulsing with a strange energy. Her eyes tracked up the massive cathedral ceiling above them where the columns met, the colors fading into darkness. Kara had explained the origins of the Fortress of Solitude her first time there; that Kal-El, throwing a crystal containing the total sum of Kryptonian knowledge into the deep frozen north had caused the edifice had sprung forth like a seed. It regrew a little patch of Krypton, thanks to some careful programming from Kara’s Uncle Jor-El. Lena shivered wondering how an unfettered Lex would have transformed the world with such technology. 

It wouldn't have ended well. Not well at all. 

Kara noticed the shiver and pulled her cape off to wrap around Lena. “Sorry. The fortress is really cold in this part. Something to do with the resonance of the data crystals and how they interact with the console.”

“Heh,” Lena laughed. “Like keeping the computer labs air conditioned.”

Kara smiled. “It’s okay to go wait in a warmer part of the fortress. I understand. Theres a …”

“No, no,” protested Lena allowing Kara to drape the cape around her. Kryptonians ran hot and the unearthly red fabric felt like it had come straight from a dryer. “I’d rather be here with you. ” As she snuggled into the warm cape Kara leaned leaned over giving her a swift kiss. She went back to the console, studying the Kryptonian glyphs that were now flickering in front of her and occasionally picked up one crystal and replaced it with another. 

“This is taking a little longer than I thought,” said Kara after a while. “ It’s not something I really want to rush, you know?”

Lena laughed softly. “Take your time. I’ll just sit here and enjoy the view.” She winked at her lover, if only to see if Kara’s reaction. She was swiftly rewarded. Kara opened and closed her mouth and then went pink. She went very self consciously back to work while Lena smiled in smug victory.

She would glance up now and again to see if Lena was still watching her and when her blue gaze met green, she would dart her eyes back at the screen with a secretly pleased smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Lena enjoyed being able to unabashedly watch Kara at work. Her face went from self conscious and bashful to something that Lena suspected mirrored her own when she was enraptured by some scientific paper on the cusp of some breakthrough or other.

It was rare that Lena got to observe Kara in this state. Usually when she saw the Kryptonian, she was either punching, eating, or doing her level best to ensure Lena wouldn’t be able to walk the next day. Kara the scientist was someone Lena didn’t get to engage with very often. Watching her now, though, Lena made a mental note to try to meet her more at this level. It was so easy to forget just how damn smart she was with her blinding smile and easy manner. 

Kara Danvers was a stumblebum, `aw shucks’ sunbeam. Supergirl on the other hand radiated such intense power and authority that even after all this time, it could make Lena embarrassingly weak in the knees. This Kara, though, this…Kara Zor-El, Lena supposed, was something else altogether. This particular Kara had literally been engineered to be a scientific genius.

When Kara had finally come clean as to who she was, Lena demanded she tell her the full scope of everything of who she was. She had agreed and a few nights later, Lena found herself wrapped in Kara’s cape and lifted into impossibly strong arms. 

“I promise I’ll tell you everything,” she had said, her voice low and intense. Lena studiously ignored the zip of lightning to her core. She’d nodded and tried to relax and settle into the warm body now holding her. She had flown with Supergirl a few times, sure, but they’d always been because she had been thrown off her own balcony or on some of fetch/retrieve quest. To go someplace without the sense of danger or mission behind it? This was different. This was new. 

Kara had floated them carefully up off the balcony and let National City drop gently beneath them. Lena felt like feather caught in a slow breeze until her her stomach gave the sloping sensation of being on a roller coaster. Kara swooped west into the remnants of a dying sunset. She closed her eyes then, hearing only the wind whip by as Kara picked up speed and felt only the heat of Supergirl’s body. Lena tucked her head into Kara’s warm throat as her stomach flipped and her heart thudded. For a moment she worried she really might be having a heart attack. 

Kara had slowed to a gentle stop then, waiting until Lena relaxed and opened her eyes. She fought against the instinct to shut them tight again and bury her face back into Supergirl's neck. The enormity of the sky was too big, too much. 

With the sounds of the ocean far, far beneath them and Kara’s warm body holding her tight, Lena exhaled the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. The sun had fully set and the coastline of National City was long gone. The only thing from horizon to horizon to horizon under the giant dome of the sky was the dark ocean beneath and thousands of diamond stars burning above them.

The longer she had looked and the more acclimated her eyes the brighter the sky became. She had never, ever in all her life seen such a night sky. All of the stars, the the milky way splashed across the great dome of the sky, even the occasional satellite tracking from horizon to horizon, she could see everything. It was so mighty, so vast and it was just the two of them alone in it all.

She had tried to laugh then but it came out as a sob. Her hand left Kara’s neck and covered her mouth. She felt her eyes fill with tears and tried not to blink. She didn't dare. If she did, she knew she would shatter and would cry and cry and she wasn’t sure if she’d ever be able to stop. Her best friend as she knew her was gone, obliterated in a moment of truth. 

Her friend who always made sure Lena was eating, that told her she was GOOD, that marched right past all of Lena's defenses and made her feel like she was the most important person in the world. Her friend who ate inhuman amounts of food, who listened earnestly when Lena would talk about the next level she wanted to take her business and who would blink slowly at Lena through her constantly fiddling glasses. Her friend who Lena absolutely could not help but flirt with, if only to see the blush that would appear so easily on her skin. The person who could give Lena a blazing megawatt smile and make Lena's heart skip beats. She was gone and Lena mourned the loss fiercely. 

But she was still here wasn't she? Just in the veneer of one of the impossible beings who now walked or rather flew over the earth. This being that could catch bullets, rip steel with her bare hands and shoot blue fire from her eyes? Lena had worked with Supergirl enough to respect her, be in awe of her powers, and confident enough to give the Girl of Steel some necessary pushback but unlike her brother, also give her the benefit of the doubt. There had been times even when Lena had been pretty sure she had caught Supergirl staring at her in a decidedly indecent manner, a fact that caused her core to squeeze and clench with unresolved tension. 

This being was also her Kara? Her Kara was also ... HER?

Lena wanted to scream. 

She wanted to beat her hands bloody against this being that held her suspended like a mote in a sunbeam. She wanted to hug her her and never let go. 

She tried to make sense of how she felt about this new being that now cradled her in their arms like she was more precious than the stars that blazed above them. 

Lena had had lovers aplenty and knew the sensation of the world being only two bodies and the size of the disheveled bed. Under this star filled sky though, this new being had given her the feeling of being the only two people in the size of the entire universe. Despite the turmoil or her roiling emotions Lena knew she was forever ruined. 

“Come on,” Kara said finally squeezing her a little closer. I wanted to take you a … neutral territory to talk. Some place that wasn’t yours or mine.” Lena had nodded then, not trusting her voice. 

Supergirl started moving and then dropped closer to the ocean as she flew along. Lena could feel and smell the spray. When they close enough to the water, Lena couldn’t resist reaching out with a hand and skimming her hand along the dark water. She had laughed then and Kara had laughed with her before doing a small lurching swoop and landing them on a high cliff of a craggy little island that had come seemingly out of nowhere. 

Lena was well aware of the the flip in her stomach and the thudding of her heart as they had landed and she tumbled out of the superhero’s arms. Lena was still feeling a jumble of confusing emotions, sorrow, anger, relief, rage, love…she knew she was still supposed to be angry at Kara for keeping something so …relationship altering from her… no, she WAS still angry, but the flight and the sounds of the wind and the water and the smell of the spray had changed her overall mood. 

Not only was she dealing with trying to integrate her dorky best friend with this…god… now she found she was now having to deal with some spiking hormones to boot. Frustratingly, Lena wasn't sure if Kara knew the effect a flight like that would have elicited in her or no. Wittingly or not, this person didn't play fair. 

Supergirl was already a well known sex symbol. All over the internet, there had been a multitude of click bait articles detailing the whys of Supergirls' sexual appeal, speculations as to the Girl of Steel’s preferences and musings upon musings on the physical of the actual hows. 

"The Penis Crushing Consequences of a Supergirl Orgasm and the Men who Want It,"  
"Sex in Midair, Supergirl Mating Physics"  
"The Celebrities who have Supergirl on their `Hall Pass" List. Number 7 Will Totally Shock You,"

Kara had caught Lena reading one and then appeared to be caught totally flatfooted when Lena said she totally got why so many people got the sex appeal of the Girl of Steel, her included. 

“What?” Kara had squeaked. “Her? She…really? But… I mean? Super…girl?” 

“Oh come on,” Lena had replied. “It’s not just that exquisite body…which isn’t to be turned down lightly…but there are already plenty of deeply fit and attractive people on this planet. No, with Supergirl, it’s the power fantasy of it all. She taps into that primal something. She can rip apart steel with her bare hands. She can bench press a mountain. She can *fly.* 

"Of course people are going to fantasize about what she can do sexually." Lena continued. "She could absolutely have her way with you and you’d be totally powerless. Talk about getting destroyed in bed. For some people that’s an enormous turn on, but there's also the mental luxury of knowing she's totally unattainable. That makes the fantasy a illicit yet still safe. It's a turn on but you'll never really have to worry about following through. "

"You think Supergirl is unattainable?" Kara had asked in a curious voice.

Lena sat back looking at Kara more closely. That wasn't the reaction she had expected. She had expected a stammer and a joke followed by quickly stuffing her mouth so she wouldn't have to talk. This was unexpected.  
Lena decided to give the question some merit.

"I mean," Lena said, thinking out loud. "I guess it's that she's so out of everyone's league. When someone can hold up a skyscraper in the morning and fly to Paris for lunch, it does make you wonder what sort of person she would even notice."

Kara had gone very still. "I think," she began, "I think Supergirl notices a lot."

Lena paused looking up at Kara curiously who sat, her chopsticks frozen between her takeout box and her mouth. Just the fact there was still food in the container Lena marked as unusual. "Do you want Supergirl to notice you?”

“No!,” Kara said, startled, clearly not expecting that particular question. “Not me! Uh, no. I can safely say Supergirl doesn’t do a thing for me.” She set the box down and picked up a glass of water. 

“Maybe Superman for you then,” Lena had said playfully. “I can see why he has appeal for some people. I don’t think he taps into the same savage ‘take me now, rrarrr!' that Supergirl has going on though. There’s something about him that’s maybe too…wholesome? There’s a reason he’s called The Big Blue Boy Scout. I think in terms of male superheroes there’s more of a vibe people get with Batman. It’s the whole “I’m damaged, but maybe you can fix me,” that some people really flock to. God, we’re so dumb.

“But I’m not one to judge people’s sexual fantasies, if Superman pushes your buttons, Superman pushes your buttons.” 

Secretly though, Lena had been feeling a little disappointed. She had been trying to clock Kara’s sexuality and had always come up a little puzzled. She had dated James oh so briefly. He was an impossibly good looking slab of a man but then she taken up with that benignly handsome, immature, self involved Mike of the Interns.

However, she had also noticed almost from their first meeting, Kara was in the habit of constantly studying Lena’s mouth before slowly blinking upwards. There had been numerous times Lena had caught the reporter absorbed by her boobs. She had had to stop herself from saying, “Eyes up here, Danvers” if only to see how the ever blushing reporter would react. She had lost count of the time Kara had unconsciously wet her lips while talking to her. It was cute, endearing, sexy as hell and deeply frustrating since Kara refused to make any sort of move. But if Superman was her thing then…

“SUPERMAN?!” Kara blew the water she had been drinking halfway across the room, startling both of them. “Um, no. No no no. NO. EW! NO!!!”  
She tried to compose herself as she mopped up the water on the coffee table and picking up the flowers from a vase that had been blasted to the floor. 

“No,” she said again, making a disgusted face. “Superman is definitely NOT my thing.”

Lena who had been startled by the vehemence of the reaction as well as now disheveled flower arrangement, just how hard had Kara blown that water? now grinned openly at the flustered reporter. 

“So you DO have `a thing,’” she said sensing an opening. “All right. Not Supergirl, definitely not Superman...tell me, Kara Danvers. Who DO you think about late at night?” She was intentionally letting her Irish brogue slip out while she leaned forward exposing some cleavage. Like metal snapping to a magnet, Kara’s eyes dropped down. She bit her bottom lip. 

“I…um…ah…”

*RING*

It was as if a hypnotist had snapped his fingers. Kara wrenched her gaze away, and stood up turning her back. Lena flopped back on the couch feeling a little disappointed. 

“Hello…okay. Right. Okay. Where. Got it. I’m on my way.” She glanced back at Lena who couldn’t help but notice that Kara looked more relieved than apologetic. 

“Sorry… I’ve got to go. It’s…”

“Alex.” Lena had finished.

There was a pause.

“Right.”

Kara stood over her now and there was something about the power imbalance that ran a thrill up Lena. Maybe it was residue from the previous conversation or maybe she was unused to seeing Kara radiating a hesitant power over her. Not entirely sure what to do about it, Lena reached out and took a lavender rose from the collection of flowers still in Kara’s hand. Keeping her green eyes on Kara’s blue ones, she smiled and plucked a petal and then another from the rose. She smiled wickedly, her left eyebrow quirking.

“All right, but you’re not the only one with investigative skills. I’m going to find out your secret fantasies, Miss Danvers.” 

Kara fled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought I was just going to write some quick trashy smut but it's clearly gotten away from me. I think I know where this is going but I'm not sure how long it's going to take to get there. Lena Luthor is interesting to me y'all. I would totally watch a show called "Lena Luthor is the Smartest Person in the Room." 
> 
> Kudos and feedback provide nourishment the writers. Have you fed yours today?

**Author's Note:**

> The show makes me crazy but the chemistry twixt Our Miss Danvers and Lena Luthor is one of my favorite things out there. Time to dip my toe into the world of fanfic writing.  
> I'm a big girl wearing my big girl pants so thoughtful critiques are more than welcome. 
> 
> I'm gifting this to TheSmuttyBard because her fic "Tale of Two Minutes" has me obsessing and finally has tipped me over into trying my own hand at this. Thanks a lot. Like I don't have enough on my plate.


End file.
